


Last Kiss

by PoisonIvy0212



Series: A Song, A Wish, A Fandom [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry this is depressing, Last Kiss, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spoiler if you don't know the story!, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy0212/pseuds/PoisonIvy0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic, based on Taylor Swift's song Last Kiss.<br/>I suck at writing summaries! But it's basically a depressing Bilbo/Thorin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted on here, but it's also the first fic I've actually written/finished in a while! So please be gentle! Please comment! It's greatly appreciated!

Bilbo sighed as he watched the rain hit the window-panes of his too quiet hobbit hole, wishing the view was different or he was happier. He thought about the quest and the ‘deluge’ as Dori had put it while riding their ponies through the woodland, or the storm in which they witnessed the thunder battle. Yes rainy days like this stirred up memories that often brought tears to his eyes. But each of those memories brought back one person; _Thorin Oakenshield_. 

_**I never thought we’d have a last kiss…** _

Bilbo smiled sadly as his aging heart clenched, looking at his mother’s old glory box which now held a helmet, sting and a newly framed map. It made him think about how he’d never imagined after being called a grocer and a burden [to name but two], the great dwarf king would ever kiss him! But he had. So many times. 

It all started with that hug on the Carrock, which turned to a brief and chaste kiss at Beorn’s, both becoming more confident as time wore on. 

_**The beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms…** _

But all that was over now. How Bilbo didn’t want their time together to end and now as he wrapped a blanket around his shivering frame he thought about the talks they’d had, about Bilbo staying in Erebor with Thorin, the possibility of becoming Consort to rule beside the majestic king. He had ruined that. Ruined it by giving the Arkenstone away, in the hopes it would save Thorin from his gold sickness. 

There was no way of knowing now.

_**But now I’ll go sit on the floor, wearing your clothes, all that I know is, I don’t know how to be something you miss…** _

He was banished, the look of betrayal from all those he called friends and his beloved would be burned into his memory forever, just like the scorch marks from Smaug’s fire that tarnished the once prosperous land of Dale. The only thing he had now was an old map, memories of everything that happened and the slowly fading feeling of chapped lips upon his own; before the battle began. Before the looks of hurt and betrayal. Before the death of Thorin Oakenshield. 

_**Forever the name on my lips…** _

The last kiss Bilbo and Thorin shared held promises of the future; love, loyalty and most importantly of all the promises they made one another, that this was not goodbye.  
Now there would never be another shared, until they met again in the next life. Mahal and Yavanna willing. Silent tears rolled down Bilbo’s cheeks as he looked out at the garden he once loved so much, before thirteen boisterous dwarves entered his home along with a wizard that turned his life upside down. The rain was slowing now, but the pain of loss never would. 

_**Just like our last.** _


End file.
